


When stars collide

by phisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phisen/pseuds/phisen
Summary: When stars collide, there will be sparks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenchiKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenchiKai/gifts).



> To my lovely beta for putting up with me and my kink for breaking hearts <3
> 
> Original characters from [From Russia, With Love - The Star Child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10431495)

They had been skating, under the watchful eye of the self proclaimed ice tiger. Showing off. Not to him, but to each other. Ending up laughing so hard at botched jumps, spins that made them end up face down on the ice and at step sequences that made them trip. It didn’t matter if they failed or looked foolish, not in front of each other.

They had other things on their minds. More pressing matters. Things that could shake the world of a fifteen year old if left unsaid.

“How long will you be gone, again?” The hazel eyes were determined. Registering every millimeter of his face, making sure that this was going to be memorable.

“Well, the camp is two weeks, and I’ll be staying with Dad for awhile... a month? But after the camp, I’ll have aㅡ” His lips suddenly were on his. Making his world slide into a complete standstill, but inside, he was revolving.

The green eyes blinked, tried to understand the softness, the shivers against his mouth. What it meant, what it would mean in the future.

With a new understanding, he leaned in. Held on to his arm as his eagerness made him stagger. He knew now. What he had felt building up inside, what it was telling him and what he was supposed to do.

They broke away. Both feeling shaken by their new resolve. By their new conviction. By their new knowledge of each other and themselves.

“I’ll… miss you, when you’re gone.”  With a trembling voice, he spoke the only truth he wanted him to know. The reddish hair fell neatly around his face.

“I… I’ll miss you, too.” The heat on his cheeks spoke another truth. 

Taken by their new revelation, they joined again. Feeling sure this time. Feeling that it was right. Feeling that it was good. Feeling that they wanted more.

One held on to slender shoulders. The other cupped a delicate face. Holding their breaths in anticipation. 

They knew that this was a goodbye. But also a hello. A new dawn was approaching, and with that, an exciting future.

 


End file.
